


My (15F) sister (18F) is dating a DOG

by The_Queen_In_The_North



Series: Reddit Posts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Be Hating, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, POV Arya Stark, Reddit Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_In_The_North/pseuds/The_Queen_In_The_North
Summary: Mostly a rant, but if anyone knows how to put down a 7ft, 300lb dog, lmk ~No one
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Reddit Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183223
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	My (15F) sister (18F) is dating a DOG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My [24M] girlfriend [19F] and I had a 3some with a coworker [33M] and they totally hit it off! HELP!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416294) by [tarthiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana). 



> Hi all! Here I go again trying my hand at Arya Stark's POV. This is truly nonsense, but whatever. I needed to write a dumb drabble.
> 
> (I was inspired by tarthiana's Reddit Threads series. I am not clever enough to think of this kind of stuff on my own)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

No, you didn't read that wrong. My sister is dating a dog and it's killing me inside.

( **WARNING: RANT** )

I hated him from the moment I first saw his ugly face. Not only is he ugly, but he is a mean dog and will bark at you if you come too close. His first words to me were "fuck off". Want to know what I told him? I told him his days are fucking numbered.

This is all my dad’s fault. _What was he thinking?_ Apparently our house needed extra security ever since it got broken into three months ago. We aren’t even rich and he just up and decided to call a dog to install security cameras.

You know what? Fuck it. He doesn't deserve to be anonymous. His name is  **_Sandor Clegane_**.

Go ahead and Google him, it won’t do you any good. He doesn’t have any social media. Trust me, I’ve looked everywhere. I tried taking a pic of him earlier today so I could add it to this post but he took my phone and deleted it and told me if I ever did it again he'd crush my phone. That dumb ugly shit. Anyway, just take my word for it: he’s _ugly_. And so is his name. **_Sandor_** ** _???_** _What kind of name is that?_ His parents must have really hated him. I've never heard a name uglier than _**Sandor**_ and that's coming from someone who knows a boy at school named Hot Pie. 

My sister, let’s call her Lemon Cake, screamed and ran away from him the first time she saw him. It was fucking _hilarious_. In fact, I wasn’t so mad at my dad then for hiring this dog to make the house safe. But then a week later the dog came back to fix one of the cameras after my stupid little brother threw a ball at it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lemon Cake was standing next to him outside, squeezing his disgusting veiny arm muscles and _giggling_. AND HE SMILED BACK. HE LAUGHED WITH HER. I swear to all the gods, seeing his smile permanently damaged my eyes. 

Guys, it doesn't make any sense! Lemon Cake likes douchebags with long blonde hair and green eyes. What demon from the seven hells possessed her to flirt with **_that_**?

Obviously I told our mom and dad and you know what they did? They _laughed_ at me. THEY DIDN'T CARE. "She's an adult," they said. So I called my two older brothers for help. That was wishful thinking. All they did was tell me to leave Lemon Cake alone and mind my own business.

**_Am I the only one who knows what dogs do to lemon cakes?_ **

Listen, I hate my sister, but I love her more. I can’t let this ugly hound ruin her life. She just started college! I thought this fling of theirs wouldn't last, but now every time mom and dad go out for stupid date night, Lemon Cake starts screaming from her room. And I'm not talking about the scared type of screaming.

They Bang. A LOT. And they're SO FUCKING LOUD. It sounds like he's killing her in there and she just likes it??? And don't even get me started on the nickname he has for her. "Little Bird". _WTF_. I don't even want to know how he came up with that. 

Look, let me cut to the chase. The dog is going to knock her up one of these days and then I'll be stuck babysitting their pups for free. Any and all ideas to break them up are welcome. I'm willing to go crazy.

 **Tl;dr:** My sister, Lemon Cake, is dating the ugliest, meanest, weirdest dog in Westeros. How do I get her to dump his ass?

Will update if she finally comes to her senses.

~ **No one**


End file.
